


Turn And Face The Strange

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Flicka steps up her game-plan. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn And Face The Strange

"She's leaving?"

Flicka blinks, then half-smiles, moving to slip an arm around Dixie, sensing her need for someone to lean on who won't judge her for being hurt by it. 

"Well, that will make a change..."

"What if..."

"What if what? get some new talent in the ring, let Velvet have her title... or Gail... or Angelina, hell, put the title on one of the Dolls..."

Flicka is smirking. 

"Changes shouldn't scare you Nashville..."

"Nashville?"

"Maybe I got tired of calling you names... _Nashville_."

"You wanna turn?"

"Hell no... make this an angle, the cute little Nashville wife seduced by the big bad British bitch... I can handle it..."


End file.
